


Origin of Love

by joestars



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, dumbasses in love, slow dancing on roofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joestars/pseuds/joestars
Summary: It all started with an ominous letter that had been slipped into his locker. It read like so: “Meet me in the parking lot after school, dipshit xoxo”Incredibly suspicious. Vaguely threatening. Signed with hugs and kisses which could either be sarcastic or genuine (it depended on the occasion). All the usual hallmarks of a certain Ronan Lynch.----Also known as Ronan and Adam's first Valentines spent together with a whole lot of sappy behaviour





	Origin of Love

It all started with an ominous letter that had been slipped into his locker. It read like so: “Meet me in the parking lot after school, dipshit xoxo”

Incredibly suspicious. Vaguely threatening. Signed with hugs and kisses which could either be sarcastic or genuine (it depended on the occasion). All the usual hallmarks of a certain Ronan Lynch.

Adam read it over a couple of times; they hadn’t talked much about Valentine’s Day, how could they when they’d started dating amidst, like, the end of the world as they knew it? Not to mention talking about _things_ weren’t exactly either of their strong suits - they “planned” a few dates, sure, but they usually were spur of the moment decisions or something they’d both had a _feeling_ was going to happen. But somehow the letter didn’t come as a surprise. After all, Adam had been planning on doing something for Ronan this Valentine’s Day.

Right there in his locker was the gift, wrapped up in a wonky fashion with black paper. In Woodworks for the past term, Adam had been carefully planning and creating it. At first, it wasn’t meant for a specific occasion, he’d just wanted to make something for Ronan that meant something. Adam didn’t have the unlimited funds for gifts and frankly, he had the mindset that throwing money at something didn’t make it mean anything. He hadn’t had much dating experience but he’d always tried to put together presents that were significant. Which was why Adam had hand carved and painted a little raven keychain, which he hoped resembled Chainsaw enough for a connection to be made.

He also got a bouquet of carefully picked flowers. Just as a backup.

 

—————

 

After school, Ronan was true to form, leaning against the hood of the Hondayota with his best leather jacket adorned. “Your ride is here, Mr. Parrish.”

“Technically speaking, I’m your ride.” Adam manually unlocked the car and placed his bag in the boot. On one hand, he didn’t want to get the flowers squashed but on the other, he didn’t want Ronan to suspect anything was up.

By the time he got into the driver’s seat, Ronan was already buckled up and resting his feet on the dashboard. “Do you need to pick up anything from your place? Because we’re not going back there anytime soon.”

“Is that a pickup line because it’s pretty shit.” Like the good driver he was, Adam put his indicator on as he pulled out of the Aglionby parking lot, “No, I’ve got my homework. We’re going to The Barns?”

“Mhm.” Ronan answered as he took a CD out of his jacket pocket and put it on. Adam immediately reached down to press skip; at this point, he didn’t need to hear more than the opening notes to know that it was the Murder Squash song. Thankfully, Ronan didn’t argue.

The next few songs were more pleasant and as they drove home to the sound of “ _I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive_ ”, Adam had to stop himself from pulling over right then and there to kiss Ronan until his heart felt a little less like exploding. He never thought he’d find someone like him, never thought he deserved someone like him.

“Parrish, are you crying?”

Maybe he was crying. Just a little. Adam wiped a stray tear away, “It’s your shitty taste in music.”

Rather than reply, Ronan placed his hand on Adam’s. They stayed like that the rest of the way home.

 

—————

 

“Alright, close your eyes.”

It wasn’t like Adam had much choice, seeing as Ronan had his hands firmly planted over his eyes and was awkwardly guiding him through the house. It also wasn’t like it did much, seeing as he could smell what was happening.

“ _Fuck._ ” Ronan hissed as he hit his elbow on a doorway, “Hey, don’t laugh at me.”

Adam couldn’t help smiling, “You make it hard not to.”

“Asshole.”

“Dickhead.”

“Shitstain.”

He had to think a few seconds before answering. “Numbnuts.”

“Oh, I like that one.” Ronan replied and, finally, released him from the sweaty prison that were his palms.

What awaited him was a neatly packed picnic basket, a folded blanket, and a bottle of mock champagne with the gaudiest label one could think of. “I hope we’re not having a picnic indoors, Lynch.”

Ronan gave him a light shove and went to pick up the basket and the blanket, “We’re gonna have it on the roof but I didn’t want to accidentally guide you to your death. It’d be bad for the soul.”

“How romantic.” He picked up the bottle and put it into his backpack; it was just an excuse to check on the status of the flowers.

 

—————

 

The setup was painful. Between Ronan nearly falling backwards off the roof when he tried to shake the blanket out and Adam almost taking his own eye out with the cork, it was more than a little difficult.

They managed to get it right eventually, though. Ronan took out so many plates that it made him wonder if the basket was a dream thing inspired by Mary Poppins. As far as the eye could see, there were desserts of every kind (and a painstakingly obvious lack of vegetables).

“So,” Ronan started, “What’s in the bag?”

The backpack stood out like a sore thumb. It was protectively sat next to Adam. “I thought I might study.”

“You’re joking.” He sounded exasperated, “Parrish, its fucking Valentine’s Day. You’re not doing fucking homework.”

Adam started to rummage through his bag loudly and pulled out a textbook or two, fully committing to the act, before taking out the poorly wrapped present and the bouquet. By this stage, the flowers had wilted a little and some of them were unfortunately crushed, but it was the thought that counted. “Here you go, shithead.”

Ronan carefully picked up the gift and examined the wrapping. “Black, huh?” He remarked, “You know me so well.”

“Yeah, I do.” Adam nudged his foot, “Just open it.”

The unwrapping took far longer than it should have; Ronan insisted on saving the paper even though it was beyond saving. Not to mention, there was barely anything small enough that could be rewrapped with it. When he finally saw it, he immediately dove in to kiss Adam. “I love it,” He whispered, “I bet Chainsaw will, too.”

“Please don’t let Opal eat it.” Adam pulled him closer, “I actually worked hard on it.”

“I won’t.” Ronan said, and then gave him a few more kisses for good measure before pulling away. “Okay, what do the flowers mean?”

He hadn’t really thought that through. Usually, whoever he gave flowers to didn’t really directly ask what they meant - they presumably found out on their own time. Adam took the bouquet in his hands and began with the least embarrassing; he pointed at the lavender Heather. “This one, uh, it means admiration.”

Ronan dramatically gasped, “You admire me? I had no idea.”

“Well, I’m admiring you a lot less right now.” Adam shoved him gently and then went back to his flower lesson. “You see these lily-of-the-valleys? They mean ‘you’re a jerk’.”

“Fuck off.” Ronan laughed and took the bouquet. Then, he put his middle finger amongst the flowers. “Do you see this one? It means ‘you’re a dick’.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” He deadpanned, “You want to tell me what the rest mean since you’re such an expert?”

 

—————

 

It was hilarious to watch Ronan struggle through explaining the meanings of the flowers. Though, to his credit, he did get some right. But most of them had silly descriptions, such as “this one is the gay flower” and “I believe this one says you’re a nerd”.

By the end of it, Adam picked out a Silene viscaria that was sat prettily in the middle of the bouquet. “One guess what this one means.”

“Shit, don’t put me on the spot like this.” The moon sat unnaturally high in the sky - everything seemed so unreal at The Barns. There were fireflies and dream lights and glowing plants amongst the fields; they all reflected the stars above. “Is it ‘I’m too smart for my own good’?”

Adam shuffled closer and placed a hand on Ronan’s knee, “Will you dance with me?”

He got a kiss as an answer. “I hope you don’t mind the lack of music.”

 

—————

 

Neither of them were particularly good dancers. Especially on a slanted rooftop. But it didn’t matter. How could it when all Ronan wanted was to be close to Adam and all Adam wanted was to rest his head on Ronan’s shoulder? They slow danced to an unknown rhythm, waltzing around the sea of plates.

Adam planted one kiss on his cheek, then another, and a few more. In return, Ronan took hold of his hands and kissed every bump, every scar, every callous.

Something very close to “I love you” was whispered somewhere in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately its the 15th over here already but like the cowboys say, its always Valentines somewhere in the world. I hope you enjoyed it! It was very quickly written because I just wanted to get it out so if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know!
> 
> Main Tumblr: armenianbf  
> TRC Tumblr: armenianronanlynch


End file.
